Thoughts
by Darkest-Hearts
Summary: Axel starts to think about his life, and what he would do if never to express his true feelings for Roxas. Roxas seems to naive to even think of Axel's feelings *Very, very, very slight warnings*


A/N: Sorry, I don't usually write this kind of thing, I'm not s yaoi writer...but this is yaoi and writing so for this one story (hopefully this is the ONLY one.) I guess you can call me a yaoi writer.

Axel looked at the floor his green eyes glowing like the silver stars. Roxas opened his door to find Axel, head in his hands sitting on his bed, "Umm..why are you in my room?"  
Axel shot-up, "Roxas?" "Yeah," Roxas smiled a little, "but, uh, what're you doing in my room?""Oh," Axel got off his bed, "yeah, well, I was waiting for you." He smiled.  
Roxas frowned,"On my bed, god, Axel, you're such a per-"Axel blushed, "No, Roxas, what I meant was I wanted to tell you something." Roxas cocked his head, "Is it about what's in Demyx's sock drawer? Because, I swear I wasn't aware of the photo, and it must be like photo-shopped or something 'cause I didn't-"

Axel interrupted him, "No, but now I'm now interested about what photo Demyx is keeping of you in his sock drawer." Axel smirked. Roxas blushed, "Erm-forget it, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Axel sighed,  
"This thought crossed my mind today-" Axel started. Roxas looked shocked, "Oh my god, you can THINK?" "-Hahaha, very funny. But, in all seriousness, I was thinking, what if I died tommorow?"

Roxas looked at him, with his smart-alecky grin, "Then you'd be dead?" Axel ruffled his hair, "Jeez, Roxas, you always gotta be the kidder?" Roxas fixed his newly-ruffled hair, "Yes, I do infact." "Whatever," Axel smiled, "I've got a mission today from Saix, S-a-i-x, got it memorized, Roxas?" Roxas just grinned, "No, Axel, I don't have it memorized." Axel smirked, "Ha ha ha, so funny, you should be a comedian." Axel opened the door and walked into the hall.

He walked up to the blue-haired Saix, who looked dissapointed. "Axel, you show up late, and I see you walk out of Roxas's room. We have rules, you know, and in those rules it includes that no member should ever have relations of a se-" Axel cut him off, "Then what do you call what you do with Xemnas? We all know why he dubbed you second in command. So, kindly shut your face and give me my mission." Saix sighed.

"You have to collect hearts with Roxas today, you'll get some alone time with him." Saix snapped. "Hm, thanks. I appreciate that, Sai." Axel winked, jokingly. Saix snarled,  
he hated being called "Sai". Axel peeked in to Roxas's room, "Appearently, that wasn't the last time you'd see me today. C'mon, we've gotta mission." Axel held out his hand and opened a dark portal. They both stepped through the corridor.

Something shined in Roxas's eyes, "Ow, where are we?" Axel looked up in the sky, "You don't even recognize Twilight town? Come on, Roxy." "The sun was in my eyes!" He yelled back. "Mm-hm, sure. C'mon Roxas, we've got some heartless to kill." Roxas summoned his keyblade, "Okay." Axel looked around, "Not a heartless in sight. Want some ice-cream?"  
Roxas smiled, "hmm..wander around aimlessly for hours in search of something to kill, or get ice-cream? I know which one I'm choosing." "Right." Axel smiled. He wanderd towards the ice-cream shop, "Two sea-salt, please." The woman behind the counter smiled, "I remeber you. I like your coat." "Erm, thanks,  
miss-er.." "Neo." She smiled. "Neo." Axel took his the ice-creams up to Roxas on the clock tower, "Here ya go." He smiled and handed Roxas an ice-cream. "Roxas...I want to tell you what I wanted to tell you earlier." Roxas turned to him, "What is it Axel?" "Well, I wanted to tell you..I-I..." Roxas looked at his ice-cream and out of mood joking bit in to it and said, "Omnomnom." Axel laughed and choked on his ice-cream, he coughed. He spit out the blue-green treat when he did this. "Ah, jeez, Roxy, ya trying to kill me?"

Roxas smiled, "No...but what were you going to say?"Axel blushed, "Roxas," he smiled, "I love you." Roxas looked at him a bit, then at his ice-cream, "The feelings mutual." He mumbled. Axel smiled and chuckled a bit, "Nice one, Roxy." Axel looked at Roxas, he turned to face Axel. Axel pushed himself towards Roxas, they kissed, and for a split second, the world stood still and everything was fine. 


End file.
